Curious Much
by anon azure
Summary: It's a hot day and Yuuri was given a day-off. Conrad was too curious and hears strange things in the Yuuri's room with Wolfram...


Anon Notes: I made this for three reasons… First, For the FUN of it… Second, I'm SERIOUSLY bored… and Third, I LOVE YuuRam…

**Anon Notes: **I made this for three reasons… First, For the _FUN_ of it… Second, I'm _SERIOUSLY _bored… and Third, I _LOVE_ YuuRam…

Disclaimer… I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters… Although I wish I did…

Genre… Humor and Romance ?

Implied… What You Think?! **YuuRam** duh!

_**-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-**_

Curious Much…

It was a hot day for Shin Makoku. Since it was too hot for anyone's comfort, training sessions for the soldiers were put to a halt. Even Yuuri's studies with Guinter were stopped on that day. But since it was again, too hot to go outside. Yuuri decided to stay in his room with Wolfram who was strangely also feeling a bit hot, considering his element was _fire_ after all.

Surprisingly there was no threats, shouts, insults, arguments or accusations from the 'royal couple's' room. This made one particular soldier very curious of the strange behavior of the two people he cared about.

Yuuri Shibuya, a normal high school kid in Japan, who became the 27th maou of Shin Makoku. He had cared for the boy since he was a baby and also he was Yuuri's godfather. And Wolfram von Bielefield even if this mazoku hated him for his human blood, he still loved him since he was after all, Wolfram's little-big-brother.

Conrad Weller, a proud swordsman of Shin Makoku, one of the best. He was commonly known for his Gentle-Smile-That-Is-So-Enlightening-That-You'd-Feel-Safe smile as Yuuri would put it. As his majesty's godfather and his majesty's fiancée's little-big-brother he can't help but be curious.

Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship was turning for the better. Yuuri was slowly accepting Wolfram in his own goofy way. Also Wolfram was slowly lessening his accusations of Yuuri, or not (I said _'a little'…_). There are even times when Yuuri would _actually _be the one showing affections towards Wolfram.

'_I hope Heika and Wolfram aren't in a fight… Or this would mean that this silence is because they already killed each other…'_

Conrad chuckled at the thought. But seriously he's the only one who would understand his lame jokes (It's _lame _and you know it…). The brown-haired soldier was already in the corridor where 'the royal couples' room was found. But the nearer he got the more he heard a strange conversation accompanied with strange sounds.

"Yuuri… I don't know…"

"Come on Wolf… It's easy…"

The soldier was now in front of the door of the room. He was curious about what they were talking about. But as a soldier of good manners and right conducts, knew all too well, that eavesdropping is a _bad_ thing. Conrad turned away from the door and was making his way away from it.

'Well at least they didn't kill each other…'

Once again Conrad chuckled at the incredibly lame joke. He was only a few feet away, when he heard the conversation went further.

"But… Yuuri… It's big…"

"It's alright Wolf, just put it in your mouth…"

Conrad turned his head back to the door, fear written all over his face and his smile disappeared. He ran back to the door and placed an ear on it.

'It's big? What's big?' Conrad was in panic mode, not a normal feeling for Conrad. He was also very nervous. He knew Yuuri's relation with Wolfram was getting better, Yuuri was actually falling for Wolfram. Also, Yuuri was planning to propose to Wolfram on his will, in mid fall. But were they this close to be able to talk about 'it'? or even worse do 'it'? they were to young in Conrad's book.

"Yuuri, I can't take it off…"

"Here let me help you Wolf…"

RRRiiippp

Gwendel and Günter then tuned the corner and was surprised at what they saw. Conrad's ears was firmly flat on the door eavesdropping on the maou and his fiancée. This was not a proper act for a soldier of Shin Makoku and was definitely not an act for the well-mannered Conrad Weller.

"Conrad what do you think you're……"

Gwendel started only to be stopped by Conrad as he raised his hand making Gwendel stop whatever he was going to say. Gwendel frowned and found new wrinkles on his forehead. Günter was about to say something, when something from the room was heard.

"Mmmnnn… I can't swallow it whole Yuuri…"

"You can do it just be confident… Beside your not suppose to swallow it… Your suppose to put it in your mouth then suck hard to prevent any drips that might fall on bed… Dorlia and the others would get mad if we made it too messy…"

"Ohh… Okey… So once I get it in my mouth I should suck it…"

"Yup… And it'll taste good so don't spill ok…"

"Fine if you say so wimp…"

The conversation stopped and sucking sounds were heard. Günter was having a major nosebleed and fainted. Gwendel's eye was twitching in horror and Conrad's eyes were wide in shock. Wolfram first of all, in love with Yuuri. On the other hand it was never expected that Yuuri, the one who only recently fell in love with Wolfram would be the one pursuing them to do 'it'. Günter recovered quite quickly today and stood up holding his hand up to his head, when…

"Ahh… Yuuri… It's dripping…"

"Lick the sides Wolf…"

"Mmmnnn… Your right Yuuri… This is tasty…"

"I told you didn't I?"

Günter fainted, again this time with a bigger case of nosebleed. Gwendel was twitching even more, not just twitching but shivering and Conrad was a nervous-wreck.

"Ok Wolf… That's enough… We should clean up now…"

"Ok…… Can we do it again?"

"Um… Not now…"

Conrad couldn't help it any more the curiosity was killing him, it was the same for Gwendel. But Gwendel got it worse, he burst the door open and Conrad half-heartedly tried to stop him. this was his ticket to find out what was going on inside there.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Gwendel bellowed making Yuuri fall back from the bed and Wolfram dropped everything he was holding. Conrad peeked inside and saw what looked like…

"Popsicle sticks…"

"Oh… Um… Hi Conrad, Gwendel… and Günter?… Is he bleeding?"

Gwendel was dumbfounded and Conrad was stunned. Günter was still flopped on the ground on a puddle of blood. Conrad was the first to recover and went past Gwendel, so now he can fully see Yuuri who had only half his body on the bed and Wolfram who was on the bed sitting crossed-leg in full view.

"What's going on here Heika?"

"Well… I kinda bought some Popsicles from earth and decided to give some to you guys but it was melting from the heat. But since all my activities were cancelled today because of the heat I ate them. I was already almost done with only one Popsicle left. But then Wolfram saw me eating and asked me 'what on Shinou it was' so I explained it to him after I just finished convincing him that Popsicle was not a 'girl's' name back on earth. So I gave Wolfram the last Popsicle, but Wolfram didn't know who to eat Popsicle so I was telling him how to do it right. And when we were finished, we were cleaning up, but then you came in and startled us…"

It was still amazing on how Yuuri was able to say all of that in less that a minute or two. Both the older mozokus blinked and sweat-dropped and it took a while for what Yuuri said to register in their heads. Conrad was finally able to recover and chuckled a bit, then his Smile-Of-Confidence returned.

"Oh it that so Heika… Sorry if we disturbed you then…"

"Um… It's fine… No worries…"

"Well, we'll be going on heika… Come on now Gwendel…"

Gwendel shook his head he was still feeling drowsy for the shock but nodded. They left the room dragging the fainted Günter along with them and closed the doors behind them. Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri a bit annoyed.

"You lied Yuuri…"

"I know… But if we tell them that I brought those Popsicles to train you… They'll stop us and give us the 'talk'…"

"You've got a point… I wanna do it too as soon as possible anyway…"

"It's settled then…

Yuuri jumped up on the bed and pinned Wolfram down underneath him and kissed him passionately on the lips, leaving Wolfram wide-eyed.

"Yuuri…"

"Wanna do it for real now?"

"Yuuri… I'll be sure to make you feel good…"

"Good then… My train won't go to waste…"

Another passionate kiss until the two drifted into their own world…

**Meanwhile…**

"Conrad… Have you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"I know… But I'm a his majesty's godfather and the little-big-brother of the other…"

"This is why I'm glad I'm not anybody's godfather…"

_**-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-db-**_

**Anon Notes: **Well I have no idea if you liked it or not… But thanks for reading… Please review..


End file.
